


Dans le silence

by leo_trashlord



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series), le cycle des balls
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union ?”</p><p>Son regard se tourne malgré lui vers les deux sièges vides au premier rang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le silence

**Author's Note:**

> A l'heure où j'écris ce petit OS, le 1x10 de LSDB n'est pas encore sorti. 
> 
> Ca, c'est comme ça que je veux que ça se passe.

“Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union ?”

Son regard se tourne malgré lui vers les deux sièges vides au premier rang. Celui d'Héloïse, qui tout comme Chris n'est jamais revenue de leur virée à Châtelard. Mais son coeur se pince tout particulièrement en pensant à celui qui aurait dû apposer sa signature sur le contrat d'un mariage dont il était censé être le témoin. Celui qui a disparu trois semaines plus tôt et n'a jamais donné de nouvelles. Celui qu'il a tant prié pour dire quelque chose à cet exact moment.

Le maire attend quelques secondes et, face au silence général, s'apprête à reprendre, lorsqu'un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fait entendre. 

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers le fond de la salle, où Héloïse et Chris viennent de faire leur apparition, s'excusant maladroitement de la main.

Quelques chuchotements se font entendre, mais meurent rapidement et l'attention générale est reportée sur les trois personnes debout devant eux.

Mais Tom ne tourne pas le regard. La porte est restée ouverte, et une silhouette se dessine lentement dans son encadrement.

Une silhouette qu'il aurait pu reconnaître n'importe où.

Son coeur loupe un battement.

Il se tient là, barbe d'un mois, tenue des plus débraillées, la personnification de la fatigue.

Mais le pire reste ses yeux.

Tom ne sait pas quoi y lire. Trop d'émotions s'y bousculent. Il n'a pas l'habitude de voir Mitch si chamboulé. La fatigue n'est vraisemblablement pas que physique, mais également morale. De la peur, aussi. Mais surtout... De la supplication.

Du coin de l'oeil, il perçoit le sourire plein d'espoir et d'attente d'Héloïse. Comme si elle savait que quelque chose allait se passer là maintenant. Comme si...

Les yeux toujours profondément encrés dans ceux de Mitch, Tom ne comprend pas ce qui le pousse en avant. Qu'est-il en train de se passer ? 

Des voix se font entendre. Les murmures interrogateurs de la foule, l'incompréhension d'Emma et l'impatience du maire.

En quelques enjambées, Tom traverse la salle. Mais il ne s'arrête pas à quelques mètres de Mitch.

Alors que tout le monde retient son souffle, persuadés qu'ils sont que des coups vont être distribués, Tom rentre en collision avec Mitch et, sans réfléchir, se saisit de son visage et l'embrasse.

L'espace d'un instant, tout est parfait. L'univers est en ordre.

Dans le lointain, Ralph essaie de s'exprimer mais la main de Roxanne lui fait comprendre son erreur.

Puis, un cri.

Personne ne prêtait attention à Emma jusque là. 

Alors que tous les regards se redirigent vers elle, Tom et Mitch se prennent dans les bras et s'accrochent l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Aucun mot n'est nécessaire. Les autres parleront bien assez pour eux.

Et puis... Le secret, il n'est pas dans les mots. 

Il est dans le silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que Slim est un génie, et que ça fait quatre jours que je suis hanté par la fameuse réplique de Mathieu.


End file.
